dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryan Bang vs James Brog
Ryan Bang V.S James Brog James Brog: “Ryan Bang the celebrity, you think you are strong? I want to see how “pro” you are.” Ryan Bang: “Ahahaha! A brog like you should go back and play basketball, you think you can fight me?” –begins walking away – James Brog: '-flares up-' '''“Where do you think you’re going?” '''Ryan Bang: “To my next shotput game of course” –continues walking away nonchalantly– It was that moment, that the battle begun. Kicking off the ground, the tectonic plates trembled beneath him, immersing one half of the continent deeper into the Earth’s lava. Zooming in on Ryan Bang, he delivered a formidable right hook at Ryan’s back, creating a shockwave which shattered distant mountains. Ryan Bang merely turned his head around, unfazed by the attack. “Is that all you got? Ahahaha!” James smirked at this, “All I got? I’m just getting started.” “''Holy, he didn’t even budge at all! Bufflords…”'' As James Brog charged forth once more, Ryan took out an… Iphone? James punched him from all sides, each punch stronger than the other, while Ryan ignored him. Getting tired of Ryan’s nonchalant attitude, James fired one of his Semi-Conceptual attacks, directing his kick at “IPhone”. All IPhones were destroyed beyond repair. Ryan, who was playing a game of online shotput just then, was Pissed. Flexing his muscles, the subsequent shockwave sent Brog flying through the sunken continent like a Ki-Enhanced blade through Air. Mustering even more strength, Ryan fired the shattered remains of his Iphone right at Brog, sending him right through the dense core of the planet. “''Hmph, Ryan doesn’t seem to be THAT strong”'' casually kicking forward, the force propelled James at speeds far greater. Nearing Ryan, he began what would be the spinning kick which would shake the Earth. Witnessing the kick speeding ever closer to him, Ryan reacted to it in the most implausible way. He flexed his Chest Muscles. The ensuing force sent Brog reeling back from the force. It was phenomenal! Such was the might of the shotput champion. As Brog steadied himself with another simple kick, he knew this would be a battle to remember. Kicking the concept of “Air” with renewed strength, he burst forth towards Ryan, delivering a roundhouse kick, however Ryan merely raised his arm in the air, deflecting it. Flexing his arm muscles, he repelled James Brog with brute force – Brog’s momentum won’t hold him there forever. However, at that split moment, his physical self delivered a kick more powerful than any of the previous ones, clashing with Ryan once more. This time, it was not so easy for Ryan, whose leg strength and footing did not match the power of his upper body. This time, Ryan skidded a few inches, seemingly straining under the new force. Yet, years of throwing expertise and ninja skills paid off, and he shrugged it off. Brog, having many years of experience under his belt, utilized these temporary, gaping holes in Ryan’s defence to strike. Propelling himself with a force which seemed to distort space around him, he blasted off towards Ryan with new vigor. Seeing this incoming attack, Ryan reacted with extreme dexterity, recovering from his previous state with practiced ease, and throwing a small pebble towards the incoming kick. The pebble turned out to be part of Ryan’s more powerful skills – Shotput. The tiny pebble clashed with Brog’s foot, leveling the area. Another kick was thrown, volcanoes rose from the depths of Earth. As more rocks were thrown, with its mass growing over time, the battlefield quickly turned into a distorted, burning heath. The power emanated destroyed most forms of complex life, leaving destruction in its wake. Deciding to cut the clash short, James kicked all the rocks back to where it came from. Ryan laughed, “Brog, didn’t realize you had it in you. Where did that power come from anyway, your… Frog nature? Ahahahahaha!” Brog, who was practically seething at this point, begun a barrage of deadly kicks, each with more force than the previous, and at gradually increasing rates, all timed with perfect precision and speed. Ryan Bang, who knew that blind kicks at air weren’t simply just for badass effect, simply raised and crossed both arms together, confident that it was more than enough to block a massive air-induced shockwave. Unfortunately, Brog’s shockwaves weren’t just any old shockwave, the kicks intermingled, the shockwaves encapsulating into a single, massive one. Congregating together, the shockwave matched the power of a Big Bang’s worth of exploding suns, sending Ryan flying way beyond escape velocity, right into the core of a Neutron Star. Smirking, Brog immediately went to the Neutron Star with his unfathomable speed, laughing at Ryan’s current plight being stuck in the centre of it. “Well, it’s not like I’ll get another chance to do this anyway…” Releasing his first mental limitation of his own strength, he struck the star with all of his strength, causing it to phase and vibrate rapidly, travelling at warp speed. “Soccer-tastic fun!” laughed Brog, as more and more Neutron Stars were sent at the Ryan. Choosing that moment to break free, Ryan yawned, blasting the Neutron Star to smithereens, and attempted to make his way back to James Brog. Little does he know that James had already brought forth Ke-Dog into the battlefield, which would make this battle far more interesting… As Ryan launched himself towards Earth, his body vibrated at unfathomable speeds, attaining the properties of his Omnidimensional Ball. However, Ke-Dog had already warped itself to become a massive, immovable shield. Viewing this from light-eons away, Ryan smirked, and met the shield head on. The blast was as huge as it was deafening. Chaos emanated from where the shield was struck, reverberating across space and time. Throughout the Universe, stars were snuffed out, the ecology of planets ruined. Chaos ran rampant. Eldrog appeared amidst this chaos, feeding off it like an emaciated Tyrannosaurus. Using this strength, he ripped through the barriers hindering his appearance in the Physical plane, and appeared by Ryan’s side. To the surprise of James Brog, Ryan penetrated through the immovable, indestructible shield like a drill through a tunnel. Crushing through the shield, Ke-Dog warped back into its regular, dog state, while Ryan accelerated once more. At that instant, Brog arose from his initial, meditative posture, and warped directly in front of Ryan’s accelerating body. Calling upon his strength, he sent a powerful Roundhouse kick which clashed with Ryan’s Omnidimensional Fist. On the surface, it would seem that both sides were evenly matched, barely a budge in either side. However, Brog was actually turning the tables this time. The Roundhouse Kick forcefully converted matter into destructive energy, slowly, but surely, deteriorating the mass of the fist, annihilating its existence in the other dimensions. As Ryan’s loss and eventual death seemed imminent, something unexpected happened – the seemingly unstoppable attack dissipated into nothing. “Well Brog? Guess your Strength sucks after all, LOL!”, maximizing the look of disbelief etched on his face, Ryan, for the first time ever, did not hold back. Flicking his finger, he made contact with the face of Brog, sending him at speeds which warped space, time and reality, right through 20 dimensions. Brog however, had different plans, and alternated between kicking open Dimensional portals and predicting his own reappearance. Using his power to execute Semi-Conceptual Attacks, the same attack was dealt to Ryan, only this time, Ryan was sent back 100 dimensions. Meanwhile… Ke-Dog and Eldrog stood and faced each other. Ke-Dog transforming into a Magnificent Aether dragon of Light, while Eldrog turned into the most hideous Demonic Dragon of Chaos. They clashed. The battle itself ripped apart most of the landscape, while Ke-Dog relentlessly screamed bloody murder as it attempted to put down Eldrog for good, firing beams of Aether energy which clashed with the mix of Chaotic Energies manifesting everywhere. However, no matter what Ke-Dog did, it would seem that Eldrog kept on regenerating from nothing – even Total Annihilation. Ke-Dog seethed with anger. Unleashing his wrath, he changed his form into that of TTGL, growing into the size of a universe, and exacted holy justice in the form of a huge drill unto Eldrog. Unknown to Ke-Dog, that was exactly what Eldrog was hoping for… The chaos resulting from the catastrophic change was immediate. The state of the alternate universe collapsed unto itself, with dimensional portals ripping apart at every turn, causing widespread cries of the coming Apocalypse. Above all – Eldrog had successfully utilized it to gain an unlimited source of power for his usage. Eldrog’s first course of action was to rid Ke-Dog with diseases and functionality problems, attempting to corrupt and destroy his body with diseases, acid and sheer age. Yet, it was not to last, as Ke-Dog merely brushed it aside in its Godzilla form, roaring as it grew more heads and became a malevolent creature. Soon enough, it began adapting to the chaos powers of Eldrog, and Eldrog, true to his logical self, raged like never before. Back to the Battle… “This time Brog really is getting on my nerves… Heh, time to kick this up a notch…” Ryan laughed heartily, and vanished from the dimension, whilst Brog broke through the dimensional barriers with impunity. However, as he reappeared in the usual dimension, he was met with the side of a clashing Ke-Dog and Eldrog, but… where was Ryan? “Yo!” Ryan appeared out of seemingly nowhere behind James Brog, and sent him tumbling with a smack to the face. Fading into the shadows once more, Ryan let loose a barrage of enormous asteroids appearing out of seemingly nowhere, giving James no room for respite. Ryan did not let up in his endless barrage, gradually shifting to stronger, faster, and smaller projectiles, which made it harder to deflect. As the rate of the fired projectiles increased, so did the speed of Brog’s legs. He found the rocks to be a minor annoyance, until it started blasting him from all sides. It was then that he upped his game. He released an inhibiting factor – his mental limitations on his strength. Roundhouse Kick… The rocks deflected began drawing upon the endless barrage of rocks, converting them to pure, raw energy. “Materialize…” he whispered, and the energy willed itself into a… Politoad? “WATER BEATS ROCK!” the newly materialized entity then blasted Water Jets omnidirectionally, repelling the rocks Ryan sent and drenching the cloaked Ryan. “Brog oh Brog, why are you using Politoad? Tsk Tsk” Ryan flexed once more, and the water left his body as if it had come into contact with an Alkali Metal. Grabbing onto the frail frame of the Politoad, Ryan threw it back into the planet of Pokemon. “Now then, shall we continue?” Ryan blurred as he moved behind Brog in an instant, trapping him in an armlock. Despite Ryan beginning to crush Brog’s upper body with sheer muscle alone, Brog merely smirked at this development. He then used his unusual flexibility, using his leg muscles to deliver a crushing blow to Ryan’s nads. “No more Father’s Day for you!” Brog laughed, and took advantage of Ryan’s disorientation to send him flying with a spinning kick directed at his rear. Brog had long since learned that his lower body was not as developed as his upper half, and decided to use this to his advantage… Recovering from both surprise hits, Ryan steadied himself as he delved into deep meditation, entering the state of Zen – where one is completely aware of his surroundings, and become one with both the mind and body. As Brog neared him, Ryan evaded the ensuing kicks and combos with practiced and experienced ease, seemingly having experienced it hundreds of times. Striking at pressure points, which seemed to be merely glancing blows, James continued his relentless assault, not willing to let up for a mere moment. Ryan, however, had other plans, as he struck Brog with his most powerful pressure point strike, activating all the previous effects he dealt to him earlier. The rush of pain and numbness left Brog a tumbling, writhing wreck on the nearest planet. Despite the pain overwhelming his synapses, he was not known as Brog for nothing. As Ryan tried to capitalize on Brog’s temporary weakness, he was met with a Dastardly Kicks Combo, where Brog knocked him around with a billion-kicks combo. Fortunately for Ryan, he was able to guard against most of it by activating his “Indestructible Body”, successfully guarding against Brog’s final, most powerful kick. As for the rest, his Zen state allowed him to guard against some of the attacks. As Brog struck against the indestructible body, it was like having a taste of his own medicine(when he used Ke-Dog), the only difference between both is that Ryan’s body was that of a refined ninja who mastered Tai Chi, and the art of the “Iron Body”. Reflecting the energy from Brog’s kick, Ryan took his revenge by grabbing the paralyzed leg, warping into Planet Supreme, and slamming him down on the rock-solid ground. Yet, it was merely a dense piece of rock as Brog escaped at the last moment, reappearing right above Ryan’s head and preparing to strike home with his leg inches above it. Despite the severity of the situation, Ryan once more reacted with perfect subtlety, shifting to the left of Brog and dealing a focused punch right at his ribs, shattering a few of them as Brog crashed into the deep Earth of Planet Supreme, creating a gigantic canyon in the process. Brog, having very few other options, started abusing his Temporal Gift ability, boosting his physical stats and strength to optimal levels, equipping himself with some of the most deadly items ever known, including the Pendant of Power, Boots of Refined Agility, Glove of Strength Endowment, and Armour of Ungodly Defense. As he did so, a strange light enveloped his body, creating a huge beam which penetrated through the clouds and cleared the sky. For the first time in the land of Wind and Lightning, the clouds were dispersed. As the battle grew in intensity, the creatures residing in Planet Supreme started gathering around them – the air saturated with a strange, mystical aura. Magic, as it was called. This strange new presence drew the attention of the creatures living on it, and they began watching on in earnest. “The time is now that the die is cast. Lay down your buffness and errors alas! For I am Pro and you are made of Suck. Where else in the world can you see Brogs last?” Brog bellowed. “Your petty little magicks won’t work against me. I’m the top notch ninja, not a Masqueradee. When only your cheating enhancements hath brought you so far, How else can I not say that your weakness is to Us?” Ryan countered with his own Rap. “So you think you’re a ninja, So cool and trendy,. Wait till I make it Rain, Badass Dandy. I’ve seen all your moves, But you’ve shown ME no groove. All you’ve got, is a Swag button on you! Come and see what my petty “Magicks” can do, Certainly more so than your buff muscles can pull. Watch as I pile up, your weaknesses and scams, For you are but a Ninja, a conman no less.” Rapped James. “So what if you say so, Second Rate? I’ve seen magicians pull, more impressive stuff from their boot. But what can you do? With a Glove and a Shoe? I’ve landed on the Earth, with a Moon on my hands, And nobody noticed but that Flea on my back. I’ve sent Chuck Norris packing, Beat Bruce Lee by flexing. What else can you do, Pull a Rabbit out of your hat? I’ve beaten stronger people from my Primary School, While you sat there and croaked in that tiny pond of yours, What else can people say, when you hop like a Frog? Let’s see your finale, broggy bush, For I have fought better, than the likes of you” Rapped Ryan “I see you so stupid, With my Eye of the Beholder. Who cares about your strength, When you failed your 2.4? You can’t catch me, any day of the week For I’m one with nature, you overtly buff Freak. So what if you beat Bruce Lee or Chuck, I sent continents flying, as a cute Baby Frog. As I shake my legs, the Earth starts to shatter. Even Slenderman cowers, under my Awesome Power. Tectonic plates vibrate, as I awake. What can you say, ain’t my Macro great?” James Rapped, and put an end to the Rap battle of awesomeness. In the background, the sounds of “Who Won? Who’s Next?! You Decide!!!” The Creatures stared on, filled with awestruck-ness. It was seemingly obscure, yet epic nonetheless. They were blasted with a feeling, none felt before. The new emotion was titled “Epic-Ness”. “Want to start? I will Pwn you Flat” James Brog spoke with a hint of pride. “Oh yea? We’ll see about that noob.” Ryan got into a combat stance. For the first time ever, both fighters became serious, and the battle began. ~What ensued was so epic it could not be put in words. Both warriors clashed with no end, but no victor was in sight. Eventually they both decided it to be a draw. The fact that the Elemental Dragons and Hydra tried to stop them was merely a coincidence~ Category:Page added by Geti186 Category:Battle Category:Conflicts Category:Battle Log